<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The devil´s eyes by Lastsimphony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235133">The devil´s eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony'>Lastsimphony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Classicaloid (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deal with a Devil, Demon Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, clasical composers, supernatural sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niccolo Paganini makes a deal with a devil exchanging his soul for infinite talent, but, does he will be able to join completly into the Prince of Darkness powers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paganinixdevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The devil´s eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This...Is not a classicaloid fic. Is a fic about PaganinixThe devil for absolutely no reason involving it lol. Hope you like it or you can take it as sensless demon porn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The devil's eyes could be seen through his eyes, two large black spheres that remained, even if his piercing, heartbreaking gaze were closed penetrated all the participants in the audience as they watched the great violinist move masterfully, almost convulsive movements, firm hands that did not shake even if the fingertips began to burn, seemed possessed. And of course I was. In the worst and best possible way. Satan himself lived under his skin, joining him in the most celestially-ironical ecstasy that might exist. At every touch, each movement could feel like the cold hand of firm but light grip guided his arms, taking it under his shoulders, guiding the arch that went up and down in almost impossible ways. The silhouette of the prince of darkness held him as if he were a puppet, as if welcoming him in his arms. The external image in the shadow was horrifying. The spell for the audience broke when they turned to see the musician's shadow. The being, Mephistópheles loomed and rose, sticking the musician against him, as he guided the movements and whispered words in his ear.</p><p>The cold lips like death and at the same time, as hot as hell itself were sticking to his right ear, Nicolo slid for a moment feeling how his heart would go to explode, his hands could not stop moving even though a creak indicated that the violin would fall apart if it did not stop, he could see the horror face of the audience , but he was paralyzed. Looking at those eyes did that to him, they snatched his breath and thought because he knew that they all now belonged to Him.</p><p>"Nicolo...-it was what whispered to him in a voice so deep that he rumbled in his chest-you have to stop fighting. You're still so tense, worried about those cockroaches called people.... You want to be the best, but you're afraid they'll see the dark side. The side I have right here...</p><p>One hand slid under his high-necked shirt touching his bare chest making him shudder. I was fighting, yes. He had sold her his soul in exchange for his talents, for his help. But the idea of freaking out and losing the little of what was considered human before society was too much.</p><p>The rhythm of the capriccio increased when the demonic being attached him more if he forced him to look him directly into the eyes, their faces being face to face. Nicoló closed his eyes, dominated by the presence that still had him under his grip. Yes. I wanted to be. That's all I wanted.</p><p>-Join mmi completely Nicoló, and we will be one for all eternity...</p><p>Should he give up, would he? Could? As he looked at the audience, listening to the sound of his own music, he knew it was. Paganini nodded and Lucifer smiled broadly.</p><p>"Just as Judas ended the betrayal, we should seal it...-Paganini pronounced gently. With a kiss.</p><p>There was no pause, there was no silence, a trémulo. A break before he took his face to lure him into the most intense kiss that ever occurred, almost devouring him, the hot blood with the fiery one, Paganini could feel how the burning blood filled his insides as he continued to kiss him passionately, without even a moment to breathe. When he surrounded him by the waist, he broke a rope on the instrument. When they joined in an intense embrace, sticking to each other broke the second rope. When Mephistopheles raised the musician in his arms while stripping him, he broke the third. Finally, when the union was about to end, the fourth string broke. By the time ecstasy arrived, the concert was over and the audience was speechless. The shadow showed both silhouettes joined with the violin bow in their hands.</p><p>From then on, to look Paganini in the eye was to see the demon himself and his deepest lover united.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>